1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to an electrical connector having a detection switch properly and accurately indicating insertion and removal of a mating plug therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Pat. No. 200920302251 issued on Mar. 24, 2010 discloses an electrical connector equipped with a detective switch for detecting insertion and removal of a mating plug therein. This electrical connector comprises a rectangular housing and a metallic shell surrounding the housing. The rectangular housing defines a recess in a middle of a front portion thereof, in which a mating tongue is formed with a plurality of contacts disposed at opposite sides thereof. A gap is defined between one side of the mating tongue and the housing, in which a detective switch is arranged for detecting whether a mating plug is inserted or unplugged. The detective switch extend into the gap so as to intercept with a displacement of the inserted plug or disengagement with the inserted plug. Other solutions of the detective switch may be provided according to varies demand.